The boy who was caught
by moonwisky1
Summary: Gokudera Hayato had a weak heart ever since he was young, he was confined in a white room by his father and has alway been trapped there. One night his home was attacked and he was captured by the enemy. He now has to figure out how to survive with out all the medication and doctors on the outside. AU, ooc, not sure about the rating right now. 8059
1. caught

My name I Hayato Gokudera I'm 14 and I am currently sitting on my death bed. Ever since I was young I've had a weak heart and I was always Kept inside a Sealed white room. I could never find the door but the doctors somehow always get in. I hate the shots they give me they make me go to sleep. When I was 9 I asked the doctor , he told me to call him Shamal but won't, why i was here, he said that I had a bad heart and I was ordered to be watched and guarded in this room by my father. When I was 7 my Mother used to come and Visit me all the time, she was very beautiful, she had long silver hair and fair skin with shiny green eyes.

I looked a lot like her at least that's what the doctors said. But after my ninth birthday she didn't come or the next or the next eventually she disappeared from my life and ever since now I still don't know where she is. I've never been outside, but from what I heard from the doctors and nurses, It's very horrid. Filled with crooks and criminals who would do anything to get what they want. I felt as though that wasn't the whole truth.  
On my 12 birthday I asked the doctor where and who my father was,the doctor was shocked by the question, He put his hand on his chin and thought about what to say, "well, your father is a very busy man, I myself haven't met him I was hired by one of his men, but I heard that he's always with your sister Bianchi." he said. This time I was shocked. 'I had a sister?' I was confused. I didn't remember my mother giving birth to another child, but then again I don't know where she is.

I felt my chest tighten. could it be that...she left me alone to start another family with my sister and my father? I felt my head spinning at the thought. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and pulled the garbage can close to the bed and barfed in it. I Felt tears burn in my eye's. "Gokudera! are you alright!?" the doctor shouted in confusion and fear.I clutched the front of my shirt and sobbed. The Doctor wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. I sobbed into his chest, clutching his doctors jacket. I really couldn't remember what happened after that. I might have fallen asleep.

I was useless, to my family, my sister,my mother...But what did it matter anyway, I was never going to leave the white room anyway, I'm going to die knowing I lived a life with no purpose. I was nothing. My sister would probably take over the family. My mother and father would be the ones who smile with her. and I'll just be in the background, the sick child they never wanted. My chest hurts so much, My heart is taking all my pain and keeping for it's self. Why won't it let me feel pain for once?

it's been two years since I gave up and just let my heart take my pain. I felt guilt and it directed towards my heart, the doctor calls that stress though.  
I opened my eyes and was greeted with white, I had mixed feelings right now I don't know what to even call it. I looked around the room and noticed it was a bit darker than before and messy, all the doctor stuff was on the floor and I saw some blood on the floor. I immediately freaked out. What was happening? I heard crashes from a wall of the room. I slowly got up and limply walked to the wall. I reached to touch it and jumped when a sudden opening appeared. Sudden realization hit me. 'T-This is!..This is the door!' I thought I felt my heart beat suddenly slow down and my breathing didn't hurt as much. I anxiously took a step forward and I felt the cold dirt from outside touch my bare feet.

I felt amazing! it wasn't soft but it wasn't hard, it was just right. the air here was different it smelled different and was a bit colder, for once it didn't smell like medicine or gross hospital food. My Joy was crushed as I heard someone call my name from behind me. I turned around and was shocked to see the doctor. He had a blood coming out of his shoulder, I was shocked and scared, I felt an unfamiliar feeling in my body. I reached forward towards him and was a bout to ask what happened when his eye's widen and he shouted : "IDIOT! COME OVER HERE!" I was angered at the fact that he shouted at me, but soon forgave when I realized why he shouted at me. I felt a sudden cold wind blow on me, I could feel there was someone behind me, but I was to scared to turn around and look at him. I felt a large hand harshly grab me my my neck. I gasped for air as i was lifted off the ground and into the air.  
"S-Shamal..." I choked out and i stretched my arms to him to come and save me. But the man was to fast before I knew it I was thrown over his shoulder and he jumped high into the air. I looked down at the doctor as he ran towards the man to come and save me. But we were already to far.

I was caught.


	2. Waste

Gokudera

I weakly opened my eyes, trying my best not to fall alseep again. I looked around trying to gather my thoughts and figure out where I was. I felt horrible, It as if though someone was hammering a nail in my head and my heart felt heavy and was beating slightly slower than usual, Which kinda scared me. I closed my eyes again wishing that this was dream and I would wake up to find Shamal reading a piece of paper, waiting for me to wake up. My hope was crushed as I opened my eyes and found myself in the same place. I swallowed hard as I looked at my surroundings, the room was dark and cold. My wrist were chained to the wall, causing my arms to become slightly numb with the lack of blood and sore.

I wanted to cry, cry all of my tears as Shamal hugged me and comforted me, but he wasn't here. He wasn't here to make me feel safe or happy. I was all alone. I tried my best to not let the tears fall out of my eyes, but I couldn't they all fell out and down my cheeks. I heard a door open, I quickly looked up to see a man with white hair and purple eyes. He looked really weird to me and also slightly familiar, he smiled at me and kneeled next to me. "Nee~? Crying already? I haven't even done anything to you yet~!" he said cheerfully, I felt his slim fingers brush my tears away.

I felt myself shake But why? He was being so nice right now, But why am I shaking? Something about thins man seemed scary and dangerous, it scared me to be honest. "W-who are you?" I asked quietly. He continued to smile as he stood up. "My name is Byakuran, and you are Gokudera. Am I correct?" he asked. I nodded slowly. "Good, then my men got the right person this time." He said. 'This time? what does he mean by that?'. I gulped and getting enough courage I asked "why am I here? Why did you kidnap me?" I asked. "Hmm~? I wouldn't call it kidnapping, after all you did want to leave that room didn't you?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to respond with my usual 'no', but then I paused. He was right I did want to leave the room. It's what I always wanted, I looked over at him with anxious eyes. "so, I didn't kidnap you." He said with a crooked smile. I glared at him "Yes you did! I never agreed to come here! I want to go home!" I shouted at him, after realizing what i've done I quickly closed my mouth. He glared at me with a smirk.

"ohh~? never agreed? I've been inside your head before Goku-chan~! I've heard your thoughts, your wants, and your needs. Your need to be loved, your want to have a happy family, and your thoughts on the world you've lived in. I know what you feel and what you've felt, The feeling of hatred towards your family, the feeling of guilt for being a burden on your mother, the feeling of abandonment, and the feeling of envy you have for your sister. I know a lot more about you then you think Goku-chan~! I even know more about you than yourself. I know what you want, you want to leave that awful white room you're always trapped in, You want to scream but won't because you know that no one will hear you, you want to feel loved by someone else other than an idiot doctor."

I wanted to scream, the pain in my chest drew harder and harder as he continued to talk "Stop it..." I whispered. I felt his large thin hands grab both side of my face and bring it close to his so our eyes were looking right at each other.

"You can't survive without depending on another person. you are weak."

"Stop it.."

"You can never meet the expectations that others have for you, you'll always be disappointment to others."

"S-stop it."

"you'll always be nothing, if you were to die no one would care, not even that doctor of yours, He'll eventually forget all about you and go flirt with another woman. you will never be anything special to anyone."

"STOP IT!" I screamed, I felt tears fall down my face as I sobbed. I want to die... I want to disappeard from this world. "Please...stop it." I whispered. I heard him laugh "Don't say you want to go home, because I know for a fact you don't want to, You'll be a waste of space if you do go home, time wasted on someone who they don't even want." He said, and with that he walked out the room.

I brought my knees up to my chest as I sobbed, he was right, I'm just a useless waste of space.

I want to die.


End file.
